valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Alliance Bingo Battle
The Alliance Bingo Battle is a new type of Alliance Battle that was introduced by MyNet on May 24, 2016. Requirements You must be part of an alliance with at least 2 other players. If you join an Alliance during an Alliance Bingo Battle (ABB), you will be able to participate as long as you join a few hours before the ABB for that day starts. If you try to view the ABB screen before the ABB starts, you'll receive a message that you have not met the requirements. However, once the actual battle starts, you should be able to fight. If you join the alliance after the ABB for that day has already started, you will have to wait until the next day to be able to fight. You will not be able to leave the alliance once the first round of the Alliance Bingo Battle starts. You have to wait until the last round of the day's battle has ended. Battles For a selected period of time, there will be alliance battles that last for an hour per round. Your alliance will be paired up with four other alliances. Once you selected an alliance to fight against, the system will randomly pick a member of that alliance as your opponent. Battle Points All players start with 5 battle points. They can be recovered as 1 point per 5 minutes. With the recovery items and , you immediately replenish a certain amount of battle points, so that you can continue battling even if you ran out of battle points. You may also find a on the Bingo sheet, which recovers one of your battle points. After the usage of a valkyrie rod, the recovery timer resets. Earning Points When battling, you earn points both individually as well as for your alliance as a whole. Each event will have its own reward table for both individual points as well as ranking and Ring Exchange. Individual Points Individual points will earn you personal rewards as well as count towards your alliance points for each battle round. Your individual points will always increase throughout the event, however each round, your alliance will start at zero points. Points are earned based on certain conditions during a battle: * Winning a fight Once you win a fight, you will obtain 10 points. If you keep earning points to a certain amount, you will be rewarded with useful items. Additionally, you will earn 2 emblems for the alliance to keep moving up on ranks. Points earned by Bingos are not added to your individual points. If you lose a battle against an opposing alliance member, you will not get any points nor any emblems. There is a ranking system between all alliances participating in the alliance battle. They are ranked depending on how many points are earned for the alliance. The more points an alliance receives, the higher it will be ranked. There will be better rewards, the higher you are ranked. Bingo Every alliance starts with a six by six bingo sheet, which is divided into four different colored quadrants, each corresponding to one of the four other alliances in the grouping. After defeating a member in one of those alliances, you can attain a random number ball which is in the color of the attacked alliance. When you, or your alliance members manage to clear a line of numbers to get a bingo, your alliance gets an 800 points boost to the alliance ranking for each line (maximum are 14 lines, which equals to 11,200 pts bonus to your alliance!). Are all numbers cleared and the round is not over yet, the alliance receives a new bingo sheet. If you happen to lose a battle, you will not get any bingo balls. The number the bingo ball has, might not be on your alliance's bingo sheet. In that case, there will be a pop-up saying that the number didn't match the bingo sections. When the bingo number matches one of the numbers present on the bingo sheet, there may be one of these prizes hidden underneath it: * Battle Points * Fever Time stars * Alliance Battle Rings * Slime * Awakening Stones * Others/TBA Fever Time Fever Time can be achieved by earning 6 stars that can be attained when the bingo number matches one on the sheet. It is not certain that you will earn stars. The number of stars you can get ranges from 1 to 3 as maximum. If the number of stars awarded from eliminating a number is greater than what is needed to initiate a Fever Time, the excess stars are carried over to determine the next Fever Time. Leftover stars at the end of the round do NOT carry over to the next round. During Fever Time (which lasts for 5 minutes), you can get up to 4 bingo balls after you win. Additionally, you earn twice the amount of points for personal rewards. Rewards Individual Point Rewards Points gained after winning a fight add up. At certain amounts, you will receive a reward; these range from Rings, Valkyrie Rods to (an) exclusive SR and UR card(s). Ring Exchange Rings earned through battles, ranking, Bingo panel rewards and round participation can be exchanged for rewards at any time during the current ABB. The rewards include: an exclusively available UR, SR, Mirror Maiden (R), Mirror Maiden (SR), Mirror Maiden (UR), Slime Queen and Slime, as well as Awakening materials and arcana. The rings earned during the current Alliance Bingo Battle will expire one week from the end of the last ABB day. Each ABB will have it's own exchange. Check the individual ABB pages for the exchange rates. Individual Rankings Following previous Alliance battles, an overall individual Ranking will be available, with different rewards for the top 10,000 players. Alliance Bingo Summon Added alongside the Alliance Bingo Battle is the new Alliance Bingo Summon. An exclusive UR and SR card will be available during this summon. Both cards will have a special second skill that will increase your Unit's Attack & Defense as well as award you more points after a successful battle. This special second skill will only be available during the current Alliance Bingo Battle, after that, the skill & its effect will no longer be available. Event Banners Category:Alliance Bingo Battle Category:Mechanics & Gameplay